


Coming to Terms - Teenage!Todd and Teenage!Amanda

by JulienneJc



Category: Dirk Gently's Holistic Detective Agency (TV 2016)
Genre: Bi!Todd, Bisexual, Coming Out, Dirk Gently - Freeform, Drabble, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Queer!Amanda, Questioning, Teenage!Amanda, Teenage!Todd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-15 23:21:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9263261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JulienneJc/pseuds/JulienneJc
Summary: Teen!Todd: I’m not gay! I like girlsTeen!Amanda: I’m not saying that! I’m saying you might be biTeen!Todd: What?---When teenage Todd realized he was not straight. And of course, Amanda helped him with that conclusion.





	

Teen!Todd: I’m not gay! I like girls

Teen!Amanda: I’m not saying that! I’m saying you might be bi

Teen!Todd: What?

Teen!Amanda: Bisexual! It means you likes girls AND boys!

Teen!Todd: I don’t know…. I’ll think, why you on my case about this?

Teen!Amanda: Because you’re bi and you’re ignoring that fact 

Teen!Todd: FIne! Maybe…. I don’t know?! Yeah….

Teen!Amanda: Yeah???

Teen!Todd: Yeah… I’m bi

Teen!Amanda: Yeee (hugs) We should re-name your band to Bisexual Mexicans! 

Teen!Todd: No 

Teen!Amanda: Bisexual Funeral?? 

Teen!Todd: That sounds horrible


End file.
